Cheater
by HarrisM12345
Summary: “Don’t talk to me, Potter.” Lily said. “Potter? What happened to finally calling me James?” he asked her. She looked at him angrily. “Figure it out!” LAMESxLILY ONESHOT!


Lily was visiting her great uncle Bernie during the Christmas holiday. He lived in Vancouver, Canada, which put her eight hours back against London time. The time difference was horrible at first, but now she'd almost gotten used to it. She was secretly wishing she was back at Hogwarts than in Canada with her sour sister, especially considering what had happened just weeks ago in school. She'd kissed James Potter, much to everyone's surprise, and they'd started going out with each other just in time to be torn away by the holiday.

James had suggested that Lily come stay with him, but her parents insisted she come to Canada with them, despite her sister's love for the idea of leaving her behind. Lily's great uncle knew nothing about the fact that she was a witch, so the time there had been more frustrating than ever, now that she was 17 and could be using magic if she wanted to. She sat down in the living room of her great uncle's house and sighed.

"What's it like…" Petunia started from behind her, "not being a _freak_ for a couple weeks?" she finished scornfully. Lily didn't answer and Petunia laughed coldly. "Why not run back to your freakish castle with your freakish friends?" she asked. Lily took her wand out of her pocket and twirled it absentmindedly between her fingers.

"I was considering it." Lily said as she tried to hide the hurt she felt from her sister's words. "Must you constantly call me a freak?"

"Well it's true!" she insisted. "You, your school, your friends, even that Potter boy you talk about!"

"James isn't a freak!" Lily yelled.

"He is." Petunia said plainly. "And put that away! I would like it if you kept your freakishness to yourself!" Lily stood.

"Fine! If you don't want me here! I'll leave!"

"Fine!" Petunia said as Lily grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house. Petunia smiled victoriously as the door slammed shut.

A few hours earlier, though at the same time of day, Sirius was in London, attempting to cope with his family. He decided to at least pretend to like them, seeing as it was Christmas day. He was only there for about an hour before having a yelling fit with his mom and eventually disappearing into the fireplace going to James' place. He stepped into James' living room and sat down to dinner with him and his family.

"Back so soon, Pads?" James said to Sirius as he passed him the ham.

"Gotta eat dinner with my family." He said with a smile.

After dinner, the two of them entertained each other playing chess and exploding snaps. It wasn't until after James' parents had gone to bed that they pulled out the Marauders map to see who was walking around Hogwarts. They were disappointed to find that everyone was obeying curfew, as they had been every night of the break, and they debated whether they'd find any amusement in checking it again, knowing the results would be the same. It was late at night when they decided to finally go to bed. Both of them were so tired, they could barely keep their eyes open, but James started snickering about something as Sirius climbed into bed. He flopped down on the bed and it split in half under him. James started laughing incredibly hard as Sirius, too tired to be thinking straight, looked at the bed in confusion.

"Oi, what'd you do to my bed?" Sirius whispered to him.

"You left, I had to take the opportunity to jinx it." James responded quietly with a smile. Sirius chuckled.

"Very nice, now fix it." Sirius said. James yawned.

"The countercurse is in some book somewhere downstairs. I'll fix it tomorrow." James said tiredly. "It looks like the puppy is going to have to sleep on the floor tonight."

"Oh no you don't." Sirius started. "I'm sleeping in your bed, and _you're_ sleeping on the floor." James laughed.

"In your dreams." James said. "I'm sleeping in my bed every night until Lily makes me sleep on a couch." He joked.

"Fine then, move over." Sirius said, too tired to argue anymore.

"What? You aren't sleeping here with me." James protested.

"Oh come on, James. Don't be such a homophobe. We slept in the same bed for a while when I first moved in."

"That was in out third year!" James said, but he sighed with defeat and rolled over to one side of the bed.

"I'll be just like a sleepover." Sirius said teasingly.

"I hate sleepovers with you…" James mumbled. They both soon drifted off into sleep.

Lily trudged through the Canadian snow in Vancouver, and wondered where she'd go. She didn't know of anyplace that was magical, but was sure that when she found one, she'd notice it. So she walked along the road in her muggle windbreaker that was so much less useful than the cloak she wished she had. She walked around the city aimlessly until she found an old bar called Wand sparks, which she assumed was a wizarding place. She went inside and sat down at the bar.

"Firewhiskey, please." She muttered to the bartender. The drink poured itself and he handed it to her. She drank the shot and continued to think about where she'd go. It was only a moment before she realized that she'd definitely be welcome at the Potters, seeing as James had invited her to stay with them anyway.

"'Nother drink, ma'am?" the bartender asked him.

"No thanks, but, can I use your fireplace?" he nodded and pointed over at the fireplace that had an ashtray full of flew powder next to it. She paid him for the drink and stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of power and clearly said 'the Potter's house'.

The next thing she knew, she was in a dark, empty living room. It took her until that moment to realize that because it was 6 in Canada when she left, it was 2am here. She was also a little scared that she'd come to the wrong house. She lit her wand to look around the room, but she had no idea what James' living room looked like, so she couldn't really tell if she was in the right place or not. She quietly climbed the stairs and walked down a hallway. She opened one door and it was a bathroom, another was a closet, and after that, there were only two more doors at the end of the hall. She decided to open the one that was ajar first, and surely enough, in the midst of the messy room, was a bed with James sleeping in it. But something disturbed her. There was somebody else sleeping in his bed with him, a girl with shoulder length black hair that glittered in the light of her wand. She gasped so loudly that she was surprised it didn't wake them, and she bolted down the stairs. Trying not to cry, she grabbed a handful of flew power and said the only thing she could think of.

"Gryffindor common room." she was gone with a flash of blue light, and reappeared seconds later in the castle she'd called home for 6½ years. She ran up to her room, that none of her friends were in because they'd all gone home, and started crying into her pillow.

She didn't awake until about lunchtime the next day, and she went to go see professor McGonagall to tell her she was back in the castle 'for no particular reason'

James and Sirius spent most of the next day having what can only be described as an immature snowball fight in James' back yard. They'd come up with a spell in their third year that made snow ball itself up and toss itself in a random direction, so there were really no rules other than get less soak and hypothermic than the other guy. It was hours before they finally came in the house and sat by the fireplace, making Mrs. Potter insist that they hadn't grown a minute since Sirius started living with them. They planned on spending the rest of the day planning a huge prank to pull on the school, which Sirius insisted on because they hadn't done anything big all year. But the moment they pulled out the marauder's map to get a better idea of the school, something odd caught James' eye.

"Why's Lily in school?" James asked Sirius.

"I dunno." Sirius said. "Didn't she mention not liking her sister?" James stared at Lily dot and remembered a part of a dream he'd had last night. There was a flash of light, and then Lily had gasped. Then the rest of the dream went back to normal.

"Something's not right…" He said. "Maybe we should go back to school." Sirius looked like he was thinking really hard for a moment.

"Yeah, then we could start putting our plan into action!" he said excitedly. They convinced Mrs. and Mr. Potter to let them go back to school, packed their trunks, and were in the Gryffindor common room within an hour or two. They quickly dropped their stuff upstairs and then looked back at the map.

"Lily's out by the lake." James told Sirius. They made their way down the staircase and out onto the grounds, where they saw Lily staring out onto the lake in dismay. James sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"What brings you back to school so soon?" James asked softly. She brushed his arm off of her.

"Don't talk to me, Potter." She said.

"Potter? What happened to finally calling me James?" he asked her. She looked at him angrily.

"Figure it out!" She said before standing and storming away angrily. James, confused and slightly heartbroken walked back over to Sirius.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I… don't know…" James admitted.

Lily made a point of sitting as far as possible from James that evening at dinner, and James couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong.

The next few days passed as such. Lily refused to talk to James at all except to tell him to go away, and James started to feel more and more heartbroken. It was about midnight one night that James and Sirius were talking in their room

"I don't get what you did, Prongs." Sirius said.

"What does it matter, Lily hates me." James said. It was pretty much all James had said all night, and Sirius was starting to get annoyed, not at James for being depressed, but at Lily for ditching him without even a simple reason.

"You should go down there, right now, and demand she tell you what you did." He said. "You at least have a right to know." James seemed unmoved. "And you may have a chance to make it up to her." Sirius continued. That was all James needed to hear before he went down the stairs and found Lily sitting in an overstuffed chair. He put his hands on the armrests, locking her in her seat.

"What'd I do?" he asked her sternly. She stood up, brushing away his arms almost too easily. She tried to stop herself from crying as she said.

"You know what you did, James." He was starting to get angry with her now.

"No I don't! Why can't you see that?" He asked her. Lily didn't say anything; she didn't even turn around. James grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. He looked into her eyes and saw them filling up with tears. "I would never hurt you, Lily. I love you." He said. Lily broke down into tears as she got out of his grip from the wall.

"I was there." She said. "On Christmas night, I went to your house at two in the morning. I saw it James." she said.

"Saw what?" he asked.

"I saw her!" she yelled at him, now hysterical with tears. "In your bed! I couldn't believe it. I never would have thought that you would… that you would do that to me. How could you?" James walked over to her slowly.

"That's what this is about?" he asked her with a laugh. "Lily, you've got it all wrong. Sirius was at my house Christmas night, not some other girl." He put his arms around her and she looked up into his eyes. She didn't know how, but she knew that he wasn't lying. Something in his eyes, something in his touch, told her he loved her, and before she even knew what she was doing, her arms were around her neck and she was kissing him. After what could have been seconds or could have been hours, Lily pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm so sorry." She said, seemingly ashamed of her herself. "I- I should have trusted you."

"It's okay, Lily." James said reassuringly. "I love you." He pulled her back into the kiss.

-----------------

Please comment, I like comments...

Also, I have another James/Lily oneshot that I've finished but need to edit and stuff so hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow...

Thanks, Ma~


End file.
